Leo (Armed With Wings)
|-|Leo= |-|Armed With Wings= Summary Leo is the central protagonist of the third game in the Armed With Wings series. The fatherless child of Eivana, born after the downfall of Vandheer Lorde in a small forest village, Leo lived a carefree live of monster-hunting until the day his mother and several villagers were kidnapped by a warlord named Gaaz with the intent of sacrificing them to Network. On his quest to save them, Leo eventually comes into conflict with a freed Vandheer Lorde, and discovers that he, like Lone Warrior before him, is destined to become Blackmist's champion and avatar. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Leo, Armed with Wings Origin: Armed With Wings Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Human, Monster Hunter, Chosen of Blackmist, Armed with Wings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4 and 8, the Blackmist will bring him back to life as long as it exists), Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Teleportation, Healing, Animal Manipulation (Can freely control his eagle), Energy Manipulation and Ice Manipulation | All previous powers on a much higher scale, as well as Resurrection, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Omnipresence, Omniscience and likely many more (Has all the powers of Blackmist) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to base Eivana and Lone Warrior) | At least Universal, likely Universal+ (Effortlessly demolished Network and Vandheer Lorde at the same time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to base Eivana who is capable of dodging Vandheer Lorde's lightning) | Omnipresent (As Armed with Wings he should have all the powers of Blackmist) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Can hurt comparable beings with his punches and kicks) | At least Universal, likely Universal+ (Beat both Network and Vandheer Lorde with one attack) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Traded blows with creatures on his level, roughly equal to Eivana) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Entirely unfazed by several fully-powered, simultaneous desperation attacks from Vandheer Lorde and Network) Stamina: Very high (Regularly treks and fights through monster-infested forests and kills large beasts without breaking a sweat.) | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Several dozen meters with some attacks. | At least Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: A one-handed sword lent to him by Lone Warrior and Eivana. Intelligence: Gifted. A prodigal warrior, superior to his mother by a vast margin in his early teens. Mastered Traditional Karate and the Deadly Cut swordsmanship style in a day and eventually learned and mastered God Fist and God Cutter in the same way, both of which are notoriously difficult for the user to control. | Omniscient Weaknesses: Often lets his guard down, forgetting to make sure enemies stay dead | None notable Key: Base | Armed With Wings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Hunters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Armed With Wings Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Wing Users